Matters of the Heart
by ENIDX
Summary: Amy Rose has always been nothing but a nuisance to her blue hero. That is why his heart always belonged to Sally Acorn. But when Sally ends up falling betrothed to Khan, Sonic ends up drunkly wishing upon a star that he be married to his love. It's not like it could actually work. Right? That is until he awakes some years into the future, married to a very pregnant pink hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title:** In My Veins – Andrew Belle

 **AN:** This is a little story I wrote years ago :)

* * *

 **1 – Druken Sorrows**

* * *

"Sonic, come back!" Tails screamed. But it was too late.

Sonic had already zoomed out of the yellow fox's workshop with a hard slam of the front door and ran into the blizzard.

Pain. Betrayal. Hurt.

He couldn't withstand the pain anymore as he ran as fast as the could through the cold wind and snow. Sally had announced her betrothal to King Khan. They'd be wed before Spring.

He wanted to scream.

Instead, he ran straight into the nearest convenience store, going straight to the alcoholic beverages section, and grabbing a hold of the strongest brand pack. In seconds he was out with no trace left behind. The only thing left was the money he had left on the counter and the cold breeze.

In a flurry of emotions, Sonic found himself scurrying into the forest like a scared wild animal. Gliding dangerously through the cold air, the delicate, patterned snowflake, lands landed all around him and in a matter of seconds, its glorious pattern turns into a bead of water which rolls carefully down his raw pink cheek.

If anyone saw him out in this cold they'd think he was crazy. He didn't care about the cold. With haste he ripped open a part of the pack before pausing to stare at bottle in his hands lazily.

Drinking under the legal age.

His first crime.

Oh, how the world would go into chaos if they knew he had brought alcohol.

He rolled his eyes, snapping the bottle cap off one and taking a chug of it down his throat. It didn't matter anymore what anyone thought. That was the last thing on his mind right now. They'd probably just assume it was Shadow anyway.

His lips curled in disgust as he let out a breath, coughing right after. The taste was bitter and revolting. He couldn't understand why adults liked to drink it so much but if it was going to drown his sorrows then he didn't mind. He took another and it had the same fate.

Another bottle left empty.

A burp escaped him as he wiped his lip clean from the leftovers. He could already feel the alcohol taking effect. His eyes had a strange sunken look and were threaded with scarlet so densely that they appeared pink. His cheeks glowed under broken veins, his actions were slow, clumsy.

Sonic fumbled for another, ripping a larger hole in the box. His fingers were numbed by the wintry wind and his mind anaesthetized from drinking vodka.

This feeling was intense.

Now he understood why adults yearned for this type of release.

He wanted more.

And just like that he engulfed himself in bottle after bottle as they soon lay discarded around him as he moaned and groaned in what seemed anger. That anger seemed to intensify as he soon began directing his anger at the world around him.

Sonic yelled, cursing at the moon, at whatever he could, and slammed his fists against a nearby tree. Snow fell down on his from the branches which only seemed to fuel his anger as he three snow back at it in anger.

A twig cracked.

"Who's there?" Sonic barked, barely glancing behind himself where the sound had emerged from.

A familiar pink hedgehog sticked her head out from behind a tree with her green like sea of mountains eyes holding a tint of sadness. She slipped out from behind the tree fully to reveal her warm attire; white scarf, red winter dress, with warm thighs and boots.

"Amy," Sonic laughed bitterly, swinging his body to her direction. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Sonic, are you drunk?" She asked worriedly, glancing at the half empty bottle in his hands.

Sonic took a swing of it. "What of it?"

"You're not even legal enough to drink yet."

"I'm eighteen. Close enough." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Plus I don't have time to be lectured by an annoying fifteen year old little girl who chases a guy she likes with a hammer professing her love to him."

Amy bit her lip, trying to hide her frown."I know you're just upset right now so it's okay if you insult me." She said.

"I don't love you."

Amy seemed to shut her eyes tightly in pain from his words but she forced a smile in the end and looked at him sadly."I know… I'm not here to profess my love for you." She took in a breath. "I'm only here to make sure you are alright and don't do anything stupid."

He laughed bitterly."You're probably here to take advantage of my current state."

"I'm not that low of a person." She argued, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Now come on. It's freezing. Let's go back to the workshop."

"No." Sonic answered blankly.

"Tails is worried." Amy urged.

His eyes softened but he tried to mask that away as he turned his head. "I don't care." He lied.

Amy's eyes softened, seeing right through his act. "I know how you feel and let me just tell you that everything is going to be alright."

Sonic laughed darkly, turning to look at her humorously. "Of course you don't."

"I do." She argued, feeling strutionized under his cold stare.

"You don't know anything because this right here." Sonic explained as he gestured between the two coldly. "Was never mutual. You don't know what it's like to share loving memories. What it's like to kiss someone and feel passion. You're just an annoying stalker with a big hammer."

The pink hedgehog's eyes seemed watery but sucked in a breath and smiled. "You may be right about all those things but acting this way isn't going to solve anything." Her grip on his hand tightened as her eyes pleaded with him. "Please. Let's go back."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't need you or anyone telling me how I should feel." He glared, yanking himself away from her touch. "Learn to fuck off." He snapped, shocking her with his profanity as he got ready to run off.

"Sonic, wait!" Called out the pink maiden, reaching out her hand to stop him from zooming off but he was too fast. Her hand made contact with the air and she fell forward into the cold snow.

Just like always.

He was there one moment and gone the next.

Just like the breeze of a cold wind.

Amy rolled around. The cold air and snow tickled her body as she let out a shaky breath and gazed into the night sky in utter sadness. She was a fool for coming out here and thinking he'd actually listen to her. "If something out there really does exist then please help him realize he's not alone." She muttered into the wind, eyes watery and clouded with dread. "Please…"

* * *

Sonic had managed to run to the edge of the city despite being disoriented. Near the ocean. He was sure that Amy wouldn't be able to find him here since it was the last place anyone would expect him to be. He didn't want to deal with her right now especially after his little outburst on her.

Maybe he had been too hard on the girl, he thought as he let out a groan of agitation and scratched his quills aggressively. She's just too annoying sometimes!

Amy never understood personal space.

Whatever.

It didn't matter.

He could just apologize to her tomorrow and she'd easily forgive him. That always worked when he had gotten her upset. Right now he only had space for one girl on his mind and that girl wasn't her.

He wobbled over to a tree that stood right by the edge of the cliff, feeling move disoriented after his run, and let himself slip his back against it as he gathered his pack over his lap. Again, he took another bottle and began to sip away as he let his thoughts wander havocly.

They were living in the twenty first century and arranged marriages were still around! Had the world really not evolved past that? Was it out of interest? Knothole seemed to be flourishing brightly. Why did Sally have to marry that stupid monkey anyway?

He never even wore shoes!

Just thinking about that stupid monkey made his blood boil. He was sure the monkey was over ecstatic right now. Sonic had noticed how he would stare at Sally long before and even though he hated it, he wasn't concerned one bit. Sally was his girl and his only.

Sonic let out a bitter laugh.

So much for that.

Why did Sally even accept in the first place?

Sally was supposed to be proud and independent. She could of easily rejected the idea. She shouldn't have easily succumbed to having been forced into such a marriage. Especially given their age. Sure. There were mobians who married earlier than others but that's didn't mean she had to be one of them when she wasn't even in love with the guy.

Unless… did she actually like that monkey?

Anger arose in him.

He did know that considering that the two were royalty, they often had to have consultations with each other over world affairs. Was it possible that during those meeting the two had become rather close? Was Sally two-timing him the whole time?

He reflected his thoughts in search of anything that would give him a sign that, that would prove that that could be true. Anything. There had to be something that showed her infidelity, right?

Sonic's eyes closed shut and he took in a breath.

The answer was simple.

She wasn't.

She wasn't that type of girl. Sally had told him she loved him only a few days ago when he last saw her and he could see the pained expression in her eyes. At times it even looked like she wanted to cry but when he would ask her what was wrong she would say she had gotten something stuck in her eyes and he believed such a stupid excuse.

Sonic's eyes held a vacancy as he drew in a shaky breath, pulling his bottle to his lips. Countless of thoughts running around in his head. What would've happened if Sally had told him the truth then? Would he have been able to convince her to cancel it?

Nothing came out.

A tight frown appeared on his lips as he pulled the bottle away and turned it over. A few drops came out but that was it. He hadn't realized he had drank it all. His other hand reached for another in his pack but he felt nothing but air.

There were no more bottles inside.

He had drank them all.

He laughed again and shut his eyes tight. Tears streaming down his eyes which was a rare occurrence in his whole life but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore.

He had always considered himself a perfect mobian. He saved countless of lives and shared love with the world and he couldn't even have some love of his own. Karma worked in odd ways.

"Sal…" he mumbled drunkenly, opening his eyes to watch the ocean clash against land.

He always hated the ocean but right now it seemed to represent how his life felt like it was clashing and he was drowning.

A sparkle ignited within the dark vast sky, bringing Sonic's attention up above as his eyelids slowly became heavy. A shooting star. He could see it falling over his fazed state.

"I wish I was married to the love of my life." He wished upon the shooting star before passing out against the tree without a care if he was being too kiddish by asking such wishes to a star.

They didn't work anyway.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this :)**

 **If enough people seem to show interest then I will continue this story. Feel free to give me feedback and your opinion on the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TITLE:** N **/** A

 **AUTHOR:** Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **2 – More Crimes**

* * *

Sunlight shimmered into the cozy little room which was beckoning him to awake from his slumber. Sonic moaned softly and stirred, his eyes still closed. A warm blanket covered his body. The only things exposed were his face and his chest.

To be honest, he couldn't even remember how he had managed to get even to bed nor did he understand how he had no hangover given how much he had drank. It didn't make sense one bit. The last thing he could remember was passing out against the tree by the ocean.

A part of him was proud that he was at least able to manage.

But he was more engulfed by the comfortable bed he lay in. He couldn't remember having slept this good before. His bed was even more warm and somehow smelled like strawberries. Maybe he had ate some before bed. Whatever it was made him let out a content sigh.

The wooden floor creaked as the room door opened and someone came nudging him slightly. Sonic groaned, pulling his arm over his eyes to block all sunlight. "Five more minutes, Tails." He complained.

He had never been much of a morning mobian.

"Good Morning, my love!" A singsong voice rang in the room, making Sonic's ears flicker slightly in his sleepy haze. That voice was so familiar. Sonic froze, arm still over his eyes. It couldn't be. Amy had snuck into his house?

His question was soon answered when he felt a gentle hand grab his wrist and move it above his face. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Amy smiled, her big green eyes sparkling inches away from his face.

"Ames!" Sonic asked incredulously, jumping away, and in the process, falling off the bed with the blanket and pillows.

He rubbed his head. "Ouch…" he groaned, pulling himself up as he rubbed his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie!" Amy's concerned voice loomed from behind. "Did I scare you?" Her fingertips ran down his back, sending chills down his spine as his quills stood up. "Are you hurt?"

"Gah!" Sonic yelled, yanking the blanket over himself to cover up his half naked body as he scurried like a scared cat to the other corner of the too.

Amy blinked, hand still raised mid air. "Sonic?" She asked.

His breathing was hard and fast as he watched her wide eyed. He knew she was crazy about him but he never expected she'd actually try and assault him! Wait a second… why was he only in his boxers in the first place?

His brows furrowed as he tried to piece things together. He was half naked with a smiling Amy in his room. Wait. His eyes drifted around the room as more confusion flowed into his head. This wasn't his room.

The room was neat. His wasn't.. And as far as he could remember, his bed was a single, not a king size.

That could only mean this was Amy's room.

"Why are you hiding?" She giggled, now in front of him again, tugging at the blanket playfully as she looked up at him in interest. "I've seen much more of you than this, silly!"

Sonic choked.

She had seen more of him?

That could only mean…

He flushed in an instant.

He placed a hand over his lips as if that would absorb his shock. Not only had he had drunk sex with his fan girl but he had also lost his virginity in the process and couldn't even remember it? How unfortunate was that?

He slapped himself.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten that drunk!

He groaned, feeling a migraine forming as he clenched the sides of his face and tried to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure how to formulate his words. He wasn't sure how to even begin with the pink hedgehog. He knew she was crazy for him but how could she be so calm? Had she been planning to take advantage of him when he was drunk after all? How did she even manage to find him again, anyway?

He let out a steady breath, turning to her. "Ames…"

"Yes, my love?" Amy's eyes brightened and fluttering her eyelashes.

He looked away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. It felt awkward looking her in the eye after what he imagined had probably taken place the night before. He cringed.

Especially half naked.

"Um, where are my clothes?" He asked, unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy tilted her head at him, confused. "In your drawer of course." She said, motioning her head to the drawer beside the window.

His drawer? Sonic wondered in utter confusion. She was acting like they were married and living together.

Blood drained from his face.

He didn't marry her last night, did he?

He shook his head, letting out a sigh of relief. That wasn't possible. She was minor so even if they had attempted to get married in some crazy church it wouldn't have been allowed.

He froze.

Crap.

She was a minor!

Drinking underage wasn't the only crime he had committed!

He had slept with an underage girl!

Sonic suddenly felt faint, slapping a hand over his forehead. What had he done? He was probably going to go to prison and have to register as a sex offender. He began to sweat. He heard what happened to pedos in prison. He slammed his back against the wall. Why was this happening to him?

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't know how to react to this since this felt like a dream but he was sure it wasn't. He clearly felt pain when he fell off the bed. He didn't know how he got in this situation but he needed time to process everything.

He had to do what he was always great at doing.

Running.

Then again… he couldn't just run away from something so serious. He wasn't going to be a total douchbag like that. Even if Amy has taken advantage of him, he still had some fault for being drunk.

This wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Even if he was going to probably go to jail for something this serious he had to know the details. He blushed. He meant as to how they ended up sleeping together not what went on beneath the bed sheets. He had to get things straight that he didn't mean for whatever happened to happen in the first place as much as it was probably going to hurt her.

He swallowed. "Ames, look I don't know what's going on." Sonic began as he zipped to the drawer and reached in for clothes. "Last night was a mistake. I was really drunk. I… I…" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked over at her and froze.

The pink hedgehog looked… different.

It seemed as if she had grown a few inches since he had last seen her and her quills were a lot longer. Even her face seemed more mature, not to mention… he blushed, glancing at her chest. It looked a lot bigger than before. Waaay bigger.

He blushed.

He could see that she wore a different dress. It was a forest green summer dress tunic that matched her eyes perfectly and emphasized the her slender yet curvy figure that he hadn't noticed before. It wasn't just that. He couldn't pinpoint how or why but something about her seemed to glow.

Had Amy always been this beautiful?

He swallowed.

"A mistake? What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright, darling?" She asked, worry filling her face and posture as she placed her hand on his forehead, checking him for a fever. "You feel fine."

Sonic took in an intake of breath, feeling his body heat up as he looked down at her in embarrassment. He never remembered being this ruffled around Amy before. Then again, it made sense considering what had happen between them.

Her eyes fell onto his and Sonic felt like he couldn't breath. Something seemed to pass through the pink hedgehog as her eyes seemed to glow in bemusement. She smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said, tapping his nose playfully.

Sonic nodded, still surprised by the contact.

What took him more by surprise was when she turned around a big round belly greeted him. Was it even possible to gain that much weight overnight? Was her belly always that round? He had only seen woman who were expecting having a belly like that.

He froze.

Was Amy pregnant?

His fingers curled as he felt suddenly overwhelmed by an emotion he couldn't understand. Anger possibly? He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she had hid it so well until now and hadn't told him. Besides, what idiot would've gotten her pregnant when she was just a teenager?

He couldn't remember Amy ever being around any guys other than him, Tails, and Knuckles. Tails was too young and Knuckles had always been hanging out with Rouge lately so they were both out of the picture. Who else could it have been?

There was simply no one that came to mind except for Silver since those two had grown quite close but he had gone back to the future and he seemed to have a thing for Blaze. Not only that but he was sure that Silver wouldn't ever think about doing something like that with Amy. It could change the future some way or another. Was it possible it was just some random guy he didn't know about?

To be honest, he didn't care with who it was because in the end he still felt disgruntled. If Amy was so in love with him then why was she fooling around with some other guy? He didn't like her that way but that felt sketchy.

"Why is your belly so big?" He snapped, regretting his wording with a cringe. "I mean, was it always like that? Do you have a tumor or something? What's in there?"

Amy laid a hand over her belly, affectionately. "Our baby of course," she giggled, a tender smile appearing across her lips, and walking to the bedroom door to leave. "Now hurry up and come downstairs and eat!"

Sonic's shoulders relaxed. "Oh… okay." He nodded, letting out a breath.

That morning every single citizen of Knothole was awoken by Sonic's scream that echoed throughout the kingdom. Some even claimed that his scream could be heard by neighboring kingdoms but no one was certain if that was actually true. What was certain, however, was that Sonic had cracked.

* * *

 **I will continue to update based off of reviews :)**

 **Also to Lady Sonamy: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! The end even I am uncertain about but it will be a good one! But I apologize about the spelling mistakes but I don't have time to go back and revise :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER SONG: N/A**

 **AUTHOR: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **3 – Revlation**

* * *

The front doors of Tails' workshop slammed open, causing the fox to jump in surprise and hit himself against the bottom of the plane he was fixing. He cursed inwardly. Then came Sonic's booming voice, "Tails, buddy! You really have to help me out! Amy's officially lost her mind," Sonic shouted as he zoomed into the fox's workshop. "She's saying she's pregnant and I'm the father!"

"Ouch!" Tails moaned, rubbing his head from underneath. "Ah, Sonic? Amy did what? Ah, wait a second, let me get out of here."

Sonic held a hand against his forehead, sweating nervously. "I woke up and Amy was there and she started saying we were married but the worst part was that she's pregnant which makes absolutely no sense since just yesterday she didn't have a belly and well it just can't pop up like that after one night right?" Sonic continued rambling on as he paced back and forth.

Tails wiped his greasy hands on a rug and pushed out from beneath the jacked-up airplane he'd been working on. He rose to his feet, wiping his forehead as he stood before Sonic who froze with widened eyes.

"Wow, you got tall…" Sonic said in surprise as he looked up at Tails who now beat him by a good few inches.

"You just notice that after how many years?" Tails laughed, setting his tools on a work table. "So what were you saying about Amy?"

Sonic was momentarily shocked as he gulped. Tails' voice was deeper than before. This wasn't right. Tails was supposed to be an eleven year old kit not some grown man. How was this even possible?

Something was clearly wrong.

Sonic wasn't in his right senses.

Sonic groaned, slumping on a nearby chair."What the hell is going on?" He wondered, holding his head.

"You alright, Sonic?" Tails asked, lifting a brow at him concernedly.

The cobalt hedgehog looked at him curiously. "How old are you, Tails?" He asked.

"Nineteen, duh." Hurt flashed before his eyes. "Did you seriously forget?"

Sonic could tell he wasn't lying.

The fox looked exactly like a nineteen-year-old.

"Oh, god…" Sonic groaned, slumping onto a nearby chair as he covered his face. "What the hell is going on with the world?"

Tails raised an eye at Sonic, confused by the reaction. "Mind telling me what's going on with you?" He asked, walking over to him.

Sonic wasn't even sure how to respond to that question because even he himself wasn't sure what was happening. None of it made sense no matter how you thought about it. How could he even explain himself?

Tails was smart but he didn't think he could somehow alter his age like this so suddenly. Besides, even if he could it still didn't explain why Amy was well… pregnant. The very thought made him cringe. He never imagined he'd ever see her pregnant. It felt totally weird.

There could only be one explanation.

"I think I went into a different dimension." Sonic announced, looking up at the fox's surprised gaze.

That made sense.

There was no other explanation.

"What makes you think that?" Tails asked, concerned.

"You're supposed to be…" Sonic paused, looking over the fox uneasy. "A LOT younger."

The fox looked confused but nodded, trying to take in the possibilities. "Let me run some tests." He said and with that Sonic spent most of the time in a radiation room and having multiple blood tests and some other stuff he didn't understand done.

After hours of tests and the fox punching in numbers into his computer for analyzation that the cobalt hedgehog did not understand, the fox finally let out an annoyed breath. "Everything matches," Tails explained, observing the data on his screen. "You're our Sonic."

"That's impossible since just yesterday I had found out that Sal—." Sonic froze, desperation set in his eyes. "What happened to Sally?"

"Sally is married to Khan," Tails said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "They married eight years ago, remember?"

"Oh, chaos sake!" The blood left Sonic's face as he held his head painfully. "No, no, no, no, NO! This is all wrong. I was just told yesterday they were going to get married and suddenly it's already been eight years?"

"Just sit down and relax," Tails ushered him to another room, pointing at a chair that resembled one you'd use in a psychiatric institution. Sonic wasn't worried though. This was his buddy no matter what dimension he was in. "I'm going to run one last test just to be positive."

"Thanks, Tails buddy. Is the shot really necessary though?" He asked, tilting his head at the syringe the fox held in his hands.

"Hm?" Tails grinned forcibly. "Oh, yeah. I enhanced it with properties that will code into your DNA and see if there's something in there that might help up figure things out."

"Oh, alright." Sonic answered with a nod as the fox injected him.

A knock soon captured their attention as the fox smiled nervously. "Ah, that's probably Knuckles!" Tails said quickly as he sprang out of the room in a hurry.

"Okay." Sonic said, confused that the fox had ran out so fast.

He had gotten faster that was for sure but he couldn't help but feel like the fox was acting jittery. Then again, he couldn't blame him. He was just as confused as he was.

His little brother was probably feeling nervous and called Knuckles for assistance. He couldn't understand how the echidna could even be of some assistance. If anything, it was more more like moral support.

Then he heard it.

"Hey, Tails." A soft voice Sonic knew all too well called out from the front door.

Sonic froze.

"Oh, hey, Amy." Tails greeted,

"Is Sonic here?" Amy's voice questioned worriedly. "He was acting really strange this morning and he got me pretty worried when he just ran off screaming."

Sonic relaxed.

There was no way Tails would ever rat him out.

"He's in the back."

Well… at least not till now.

Sonic let out an irritated huff of annoyance as he pushed himself off which made him flop right back onto the chair in a daze. He felt disoriented suddenly. The cobalt hedgehog held his head with a groan as he looked around the room which seemed to move in slow motion. It didn't help that his legs felt heavy.

They felt so heavy that he couldn't stand or move them.

Just what the hell was going on?

Sonic was momentarily distracted from his fuzziness as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. "Why would you tell her I was here?" Sonic hissed as the fox entered the room with the pink hedgehog tagging along behind.

Tails let out a shrug with a nervous smile. "Who do you think called her?" He chuckled slightly.

Sonic's jaw dropped, agaped at the confession.

Tails had never ratted him out before whenever the pink hedgehog had came running to look for him. What was with the sudden change? He still couldn't understand what was going on and everything seemed to be getting more and more confusing as the day went on.

The pink hedgehog soon came into view. "Oh, Sonic…" Amy's hands clasped over her mouth. Relief filled her eyes and something about her tender stare made him blush. He wasn't sure how but it was different from other times."I was so worried about you."

"I was thinking that maybe he bumped his head or something." Tails explained, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "He's normally not this weird."

"I can hear you, Tails," Sonic rolled his eyes towards the fox. "I'm literally sitting right here."

The fox shrugged innocently.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Amy let out a sigh of relief as she suddenly held Sonic's face delicately. "You ran off so suddenly that I couldn't help but worry."

He looked away. "I'm fine."

"Everything matches that he's our Sonic especially considering that he's the exact same age as ours contrary to the timeline he's claiming to be from." Tails explained as he looked over some notes he had written down on his clipboard. "If he isn't back to his senses by tomorrow then I'm going to have to analyze his condition further. If worse comes to worse then he has amnesia. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions just in case."

"Of course." Amy nodded worriedly.

"I injected him with a little something that would make him pass out." Tails continued, making Sonic's ears flicker. "I'm hoping he'll feel a lot better once the other drugs set in."

So that was why he couldn't move.

That little brat.

How could he betray him again in one day?

"Have you been drinking?" Tails suddenly asked, making Sonic's eyes snap to his briefly before looking away, feeling weird seeing his, now a brat of a brother, looking so much older than he was supposed to be.

"I had my first drink yesterday." Sonic answered, feeling bad that the fox had to hear the truth.

A loud chuckle made his eyes snap to the fox.

"Maybe he does have amnesia." Tails said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he turned to Amy who shot him a glare.

"Tails, be serious!" She hissed, making him nervously stop and open up his computer.

Sonic couldn't believe it.

He could tell by Amy's worried look that she didn't believe him either and he felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he was crazy. Nothing made sense here.

This was probably all some bad dream.

His eyes began to slowly shut and the world began to darken around him. Even so he could see Amy's worried eyes as she caressed his face. It felt nice but this just had to be a dream.

He was sure of it.

Then he passed out.

Some hours later, emerald green eyes began to flutter open as the world began to focus. He saw white walls and a familiar decorated room. After a few blinks, he was certain. This was his room. Had it all been a dream all along?

A soft grip pulled his attention as his eyes drifted to the sleeping pink hedgehog beside his his bedside. She lay with her head over her crossed arms and with her right hand clasped into his gently. Sonic couldn't help but feel taken aback. He could of sworn he had probably slept the whole day considering that daylight was already gone. Had she stayed with him the whole time?

Amy really was a sweet girl.

It was unfortunate that he didn't feel the same.

His eyes softened as he let out a breath and he pulled his hand away. The cobalt hedgehog slowly stood up so he wouldn't wake her and exchanged positions so she now sat on the bed and covered her, stopping briefly to look at her big belly. He cringed, so it hadn't all been a dream.

A gloved hand ran over his quills in contemplation as he thought over the whole situation. It didn't feel like he was dreaming anymore but it also didn't feel real either. Everything just felt confusing and strange especially after seeing Tails and hearing his diagnosis. He had only heard chunks of it but it was enough to make him rule out the dimension change for now.

Even so, he found it crazy impossible that he could even have amnesia. There was no way things would even end up like this in the first place. Plus, he doubted that he could of gotten amnesia from drinking all that beer. It didn't seem like enough to cause that and something inside him made him feel certain that this wasn't amnesia. So there went the question again. What exactly was going on?

He tried to recollect his last thoughts to see if he could find some type of clue. Something that would explain everything. Anything at all.

What was the last thing he had done?

His brows narrowed as he tried to remember which was already hard enough since he had been drunk and that itself made everything blurry to remember. He hadn't fought Eggman for a while so linking him would be useless. All he could remember was finding out about Sally and getting drunk the whole night only to fall asleep by the oceanside.

So what could it be…?

His eyes snapped open. "The shooting star…" Sonic whispered to himself incredulously as his eyes shot to the window that radiated the moonlight inside.

A glare shined within his eyes and in a flash he was out of the room as tan eyelids opened up slightly, watching his body disappear from view and the pink hedgehog let out a sad sight, tugging the warm blanket over her shoulder sadly as the cold wind of his retreat filled the room. He ran off. She should be used to it but it still hurt.

As the pink hedgehog was swallowed up in her sadness, Sonic had already reached the oceanside with his eyes solely focused on the night sky. He wasn't sure what he had expected to do exactly but he was sure that whatever phenomenon had happened was probably somehow caused by that wish he made.

It sounded silly but it seemed like the most logical explanation.

His life was full of surprising series of events and phenomenals that he wouldn't he shocked by this point if a star had somehow had something to do with it. Even so, he was certain of something: this star took his wish and completely changed it around, making it a whole mess.

"You got my wish all wrong!" Sonic yelled against the night sky with a glare. "I wasn't planning to get married so soon and with Amy nonetheless!"

The sky answered with a cold wind.

Sonic clenched his fists.

He wasn't sure how to change things back nor didn't he know if screaming at the sky was just him acting stupid out of desperation but he couldn't help it. He was going crazy. Things were not supposed to be this way.

"Give me my life back!" He yelled out.

This time the night was silent.

* * *

 **As always, I will update based on reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SONG: N/A**

 **AUTHOR: Chapters will be around this length :)**

* * *

 **4 – Bonding**

* * *

Sonic admired himself in the mirror with a look of confidence. He knew he would age well but he didn't expect he'd get even more handsome than he already was. He grinned, flexing his now more defined muscles in the cloudy mirror of his bathroom.

What a total stud he was.

He had also gotten a bit taller, he noted.

He let out a breath. He still couldn't believe his little brother had surpassed him in height. Now that was one of the least expected things to happen in the far future.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy's sing-song voice rang from downstairs, making him jump as he held his towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall. "Breakfast is ready!"

He took it back.

Having a pregnant Amy claiming to be his wife was the most shocking thing that had occurred in the last twenty eight hours. It still felt surreal but he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure how to grasp that fact. That image had never crossed his mind before. He never imagined he be a father one day and with Amy nonetheless.

He had to find out how to bring things back to normal.

He had no clue as to how but for now he was going to let things flow as they were to see how much more had exactly changed. Plus he couldn't be running off as much. Although he found this whole thing to be a mistake, he understood that he couldn't just run away from Amy while she was pregnant.

That was just too low.

Sonic let out a frustrated sigh as he dried his body down and placed on fresh pair of socks and his shoes. They weren't his iconic ones. No. These ones were similar in color and style but had a more modern look to it. It seemed that Tails had developed them over the years to make it more comfortable for him to run without having them ware out.

His eyes soon moved around the house as he made his way downstairs and got used to the parts of it. They had came back this early morning because Tails had to go to some convention. Sonic wasn't too happy about that because he didn't plan that he'd be left alone with Amy for long periods of time.

Then again, he guessed that there was always a first for something.

They were living together so he couldn't just leave.

Sonic took in a breath as he entered the kitchen with much hesitance, glancing around the room until they landed on a pink hedgehog in a maternity red wrap dress and black block heel sandals besides the sink. She looked more mature and quite stylish. He was surprised she could even be wearing any sort of heels while pregnant.

A smile formed on her lips when she noticed him.

"Sit down and I'll give you your plate momentarily." She said, smiling more brightly as she attempted to attach a pan on a pot rack in her tippy toes. "I was just putting yesterday's dishes away." She turned away from him, straining to hook it up when she felt a body behind her.

"Here, let me help you." Sonic offered, grabbing the pan from behind her and hanging it for her.

He didn't want to have her hurt herself or the baby accidentally.

A large part of him suddenly felt more protective over her and wanting to assist her any way necessary. Perhaps it was his primal instincts to protect his mate. Sonic cringed just considering and pushed that thought away. It probably was just him being a gentleman and his drive to do good.

Meanwhile, Amy blinked at him in surprise but smiled up at him as he suddenly blushed realizing how he was still bowering over her and quickly turned away and sat at the dinner table, shaking his head.

A part of her wanted to giggle at his sudden shyness but then she remembered yesterday's ordeal and a sad frown appeared in her face as she began adding a few ingredients to Sonic's plate. "Do you still not remember anything?" Amy asked worriedly, glancing at him.

"I do," he lied, flashing her an uneasy smile as he rubbed his head. "Sorry about yesterday. I wasn't in my right senses."

She watched him for a second but nodded with a smile as she served him his breakfast. "I'm glad. I was really worried." She admitted.

Sonic gulped.

He doubted anyone would believe him if he said he still didn't remember anything. He was only glad that pink hedgehog didn't ask him anything else further. He was sure that she would of but she now looked indifferent as she filled him a glass of lemon juice.

He had to admit.

Amy wasn't a mother yet but she was already giving off a mother vibe around her. This was the first time to that he ever revived breakfast in such a way too. The big belly added much to it but she still looked quite lovely. It was already fairly big so it made him wonder just how soon she was expected to give birth.

Again Sonic gulped.

"How many weeks until the baby is due?" Sonic asked, glancing back down at his plate of delicious food.

"Cutie, they said not till two months." Amy giggled, sitting across from him with a bright smile. "Remember?"

"Right." He swallowed, taking a bite of his food with much surprise.

It was delicious!

He never expected that waffles could be this yummy!

"Gosh, Ames!" He grinned, winking at her. "This is great!"

Amy seemed genuinely surprised but quite happy at the confession as she gave him a nod, taking a bite of her own. "I'm glad you like them, my love. It's your favorite breakfast after all. Waffles with blueberry compote and lemon ricotta cream. Since you were feeling sick yesterday then I figured that maybe if I made my handsome this then he'd remember something. Did it work?"

Sonic blushed. He wasn't used to the pet names nor did he think he'd get such an answer. Even so, he nodded, lying once more with a bashful smile.

"That makes me so happy!" Amy confessed, her eyes showing care.

Sonic blushed, looking down.

He wasn't used to being looked that way by her before.

It somehow felt different.

Amy watched him with a curious look in her eye at his reaction as she ate her food silently. Ever since yesterday something about him felt different. She just wasn't sure what exactly it could be. All she knew was that something about his gaze seemed more… pure.

Gentle even. Perhaps a bit more innocent?

It almost reminded her of his boyish days when they were younger.

A sad smile inches to appear on her lips as she remenicensed the dear memories. He was somehow similar to then. Everything he did was similar to those times.

A lot had changed since then.

"Everything okay, Ames?" Sonic suddenly asked, bringing her back to the current time.

"Of course." She shook her head with a smile. "You haven't called me that in years. I never realized how much I missed it."

Sonic's lips twisted in a slight frown as he considered it. He had always called the pink hedgehog that so he was surprised that this version of himself no longer called her by that name. He wondered what other aspects of himself had changed. He never considered that his iconic attributes would of altered as well.

"I'm going to my pregnancy class today so I'll be back in the evening." Amy announced, finishing her lemonade and taking their now empty plates to wash them. "I should be heading out soon though, darling. I don't want to be late for the bus. I've gotten slower with this little guy in here."

"You don't want me to take you?" Sonic suddenly sprang up, helping her dry the dishes with his eyes full of concern.

More surprise followed her as she blinked at him. "Oh, well, it's fine! You don't have to worry about me. I can get there on my own."

"Are you sure?" He wondered, surprised she had denied his help.

"I'm sure." She giggled, heading towards the front and picking up her purse. "I'll be off then, my love. Bye!"

He couldn't believe it. She usually felt ecstatic at the thought of just being with him a few minutes and always jumped to the occasion. Now she simply looked casual. Not at all dazed like before.

She looked more independent.

More self assured and stable.

A little part of him felt sad that she wasn't all excited.

Amy didn't seem to notice as she stepped out their home and began to slowly make her way down the front steps of their home. It was only five but having the bump of her belly made her struggle at seeing her footsteps as she tripled slightly only to feel strong arms wrap around her.

"Be careful!" Sonic said, holding her by the shoulders from behind as he looked down at her concerned.

Amy blushed, slightly taken aback that he suddenly appeared.

"Right." She said with a smile as she leaned on him for support.

He wasn't usually this concerned or jumpy at every movement she made. The look in his eyes now made her feel funny. It was filled with concern and gentle care that she wasn't used to seeing in a long time.

It made her happy.

"I'll go with you." He suddenly insisted, making her ears stand up.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise "You don't have to. Really."

"I'm your… husband." He said slowly, almost tasting out the word in his mouth as he helped her to the last step with much concentration. His cheeks were slightly flushed. "I need to be sure that you and the baby are safe."

The pink hedgehog was silent for a moment as she watched him intently. She couldn't make words form for a second as she tried to grasp what he had just said. "Alright." Amy finally said breathlessly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she took out her cellphone. "I'm just going to make a quick call, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sonic nodded.

Amy bit her lip as if contemplating something and then finally tip toed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him freeze in shock. He wasn't expecting that from her at all. It was so random.

Sonic blushed, feeling shy suddenly as he tried to cover his pink cheeks with a hand,

"I'll be out in a few." Amy smiled, biting back a smirk at his cute reaction as he nodded, avoiding eye-contact. "You should run in and get a jacket. It's going to get cold."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Sonic said quickly, his nerves going haywire as he zoomed back inside as Amy made her phone call.

He actually never really got cold but he suddenly felt overcome with sudden shyness. He felt like slapping himself. He had to get himself under control and stop acting like some hormonal preteen. He was a grown man who had never blushed by Amy's advances before and he refused to let that suddenly happen now.

He cursed himself, taking out a random black jacket from his closet and zipping back to the pink hedgehog who was bidding a farewell against her phone.

"All done!" She pulled him by the arm. "Let's get going, sweetie!"

He nodded, feeling slightly nervous as he picked her up and, with her guidance, got them to their destination in a matter of mere seconds as they now stood outside a large building. It resembled a clinic. Sonic hated clinics and he felt uneasiness overwhelm him as the pink hedgehog tugged him inside.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Mister Hedgehog," A betta agaped in shock as the pair of hedgehogs entered the building. "Surprise to see you here."

"Excuse me?" Sonic blinked, scratching his cheek unsurely at the stranger. Was it really that weird?

"Oh, forgive me. We've never met. I'm Coral." The betta introduced with a large smile as she held her hand out to him. "The instructor for the class."

Sonic paused.

They had really never met?

He stole a glance at Amy who offered him a smile and felt something in his belly tug at his heart strings. Amy had said on the way here that she had started her classes some months ago. Surely this was a new instructor. It wasn't possible that this really could be the first time he ever came to one with her. He never imagined himself attending one nor did he want to but if his… wife was attending one then he could never bring himself to let her go alone.

Just what kind of a husband was he…?

"Mister Hedgehog?" The gleeful voice rang in his ears, causing him to jump and turn to the betta with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. I zoomed out for a second." He shook her hand with a grin. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's an honor to have you here, Mister Hedgehog and congratulations!" Coral nodded brightly, nodding over to a hallway. "Please follow me the both of you."

Sonic couldn't help like he was in a foreign place as he followed the betta closely behind Amy who looked like she knew her way around the building fairly well. To be honest though, his eyes were fixated on her every movement. He was afraid she'd somehow stumble and fought the urge to pull her close.

"Alright, my lovely couples!" Coral began as they entered a room filled with about ten expecting couples sitting on yoga mats. "We have someone new coming in so please say 'hi.'"

As the couples turned to them, Sonic felt like a deer caught in headlights as they all stared at him wide eyed. It made him feel like some freak show. He had the sudden urge to run away.

"Oh, chaos sake!" One polar bear suddenly gasped. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Now he really felt out of place.

"Hey, everyone!" He said with a thumbs up out of habit and grinned.

"My husband is your biggest fan." Smiled a black pregnant cat as she tugged at what appeared to be her skunk husband looking wide eyed in wonderment.

"Me too!" Some other guy called out.

Then came all the other fans I'm the room as the couples began to crowd the blue hedgehog. He lived his fans but being in an already uncomfortable environment made him feel like running. He almost considering it too if it wasn't for Amy saving him as she grabbed his hand.

"I know you all must be excited but please treat Sonic like any other." She said, stepping in front of him with a friendly smirk.

"Ah, well we'll try for you, hunny!" Someone said as they all nodded at the same time and made their way to their respected mats.

The cobalt headshot felt relief fill him. Not that was easy. It seemed like Amy had quite an influence on them. Then he found himself blushing again when she tugged him to a mat of their own. Sonic was surprised that the pink hedgehog hadn't tried to lean back against him like all the other couples on the room and felt rather relieved but also a bit disgruntled.

He couldn't find himself to admit to that as the class met on (especially since he hadn't realized his content with her still holding his hand).

Sonic expected himself to sit through hours of endless boredom but instead he found himself learning the important aspects of women in their third trimester that he had never known before. For one, many women find breathing difficult and notice they have to go to the bathroom even more often. This is because the baby is getting bigger and it is putting more pressure on their organs.

"Don't worry, your baby is fine and these problems will lessen once you give birth." Coral assured, making Sonic relax.

Coral went on to say that as a woman nears her due date, her cervix becomes thinner and softer. It's a normal, natural process that helps the birth canal to open during the birthing process.

"Your doctor will check your progress with a vaginal exam as you near your due date. Get excited — the final countdown has begun!"

Sonic wondered if the future him knew all this information.

He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was one thing:

Women were really amazing.

This thought swallowed him up as he glanced at the pink hedgehog sitting beside him. It was crazy to think that his crazy fan girl was creating life and hand a mini version of themselves within her belly. He subconsciously gripped her hand, making her turn to him with a smile and he looked away bashfully, releasing her once he realized they were still holding hands.

How embarrassing.

"Now on the topic of breastfeeding," Coral stated, switching slides. "Breastfeeding lowers the risk of ear infections, diarrhea, and stomach problems. Also be aware that before your milk comes in, in the first few days after birth, your breasts make a thick, sticky, yellowish fluid. This liquid has the calcium, potassium, proteins, minerals, and antibodies your baby needs."

Sonic was facinated.

"So with this in mind, remember that the milk is for the babies not you men." Coral teased, turning to the blue hedgehog. "Right, Sonic?"

"Y-yeah." Sonic stumbled over his words as everyone laughed at him. Was she really hinting at what he thought she was? No. He was probably just thinking bad.

"Alright so don't try to steal any!" Coral winked. "It's all for the baby!"

Nope.

She was clearly making a dirty joke.

Sonic's face turned as red as a tomato as he found himself trying to cover his cheeks. This was so inappropriate. Why did he have to be the center of the teasing? What kind of a guy did they think he was? Was it because he looked too into the topic?

This was so embarrassing.

At the sound of Amy giggling and the sight of her wide smile, Sonic couldn't help but smile back. His cheeks were still slightly flushed but he had calmed down. If that made her giggle then they could tease him all they wanted.

"Now let's start a little daddy boot camp." Coral announced happily, tugging a box towards the front.

"Daddy what?" Sonic asked with a raised hand.

"Daddy boot camp!" Coral excitedly slapped her hand together. "All the soon to be daddies, with the help of the soon to be mommies, will practice changing a diaper with this dummy here." She explained as she took out a fake baby doll from a nearby box.

"Is this really necessary?" Sonic wondered hesitantly as the betta began passing one to very couple. He thought the dolls were creepy and unnecessary. "I mean how hard can it be?

That was Sonic's mutual thought before he had began struggling to put on the super correctly on the doll but after the fifteenth time in a row, he considered himself the expert of super changing.

"See that wasn't too hard." He grinned, hands on his his proudly.

"It's backwards." Amy giggled.

Sonic paused, glancing at the diper. "I knew that." He chuckled, trying to play of his mistake.

"Sure you did." Amy bumped him with her hips playfully. "Plus you forgot the baby powder."

"Right." Sonic replied hurriedly, getting the baby powder and squeezing the bottle onto the now diaperless doll only for the powder to splash over his whole face.

Amy couldn't contain it any longer as she erupted into laughter at Sonic's mistake holding the bottle undies down and covering his face in white. "Oh, gosh!" She giggled, grabbing onto the table for support.

"You think that's funny?" Sonic smirked, squeezing the bottle of baby powder in her face and making her face turn white as well.

Amy blinked and shot him a smirk of her own as she squeezed another own on his face, shocking him as he now was completely white and looking at her dumbfounded. That only caused her to laugh even more. Sonic shot her a determined look.

"Now this is war." He said mischievously, wiping the powder off his face and opening the cap completely only to puff some over her attire.

Amy smirked, "Oh. Now it's on!"

In seconds they found themselves chasing each other around the changing table playfully with Sonic running slowly for her sake as they continued their little game. Their whole area was already covered in powder by now. They were making a mess but they didn't care as the continued to throw baby powder at each other.

They were having so much fun.

"Come on you too!" One of the pregnant ladies laughed.

"Yeah, little kids." Joked a polar bear with his wife. "Stop wasting baby powder!"

The pair of hedgehogs gave each other knowing looks as they tried not to giggle. They were right. They were acting like teenagers, which he was certain he still was, and they couldn't care less. Then the realization came to him. Just how old was Amy now?

Tails was already nineteen which meant that Amy had to be twenty three by now. He glanced over at her and looked over her body as she helped him change the dummy. He had noticed that she looked a whole lot mature from last time but she had really grown into a beautiful woman.

He found himself smiling in admiration.

"What is it?" Amy giggled, noticing him looking and rubbing her hands on her face. "Powder still in my face?"

"A bit," Sonic said with a chuckle as the pink hedgehog attempted to clean herself when his ears flicked towards a couple whispering amongst each other from across him.

"I wanna ask…" The male mumbled, glancing at Sonic.

"Shush! Don't be rude!" What appeared to be his wife said.

The male looked away, annoyed, but gave a sigh. "It's strange though!" He whispered before his wife mumbled something else and shut him up.

Sonic felt like asking what they were talking about but some part of him was somewhat oddly scared to do that so he looked down instead. There were so many questions he wished he knew the answers to. He only wished he'd find answers soon.

"Hunny, you still have some powder on your face too!" Amy's voice said, forcing him to look over at her as she placed her hands delicately on his cheeks and brushed powder off of them with gleaming eyes.

Sonic blushed but oddly enough didn't find the urge to pull away and found himself solely focused on the pretty pink hedgehog for another moment. He actually found himself leaning into her touch and missing it once she pulled away and went back to getting a new pamper. He was surprised to want to touch her too.

"You have some too." He lied, flicking her nose playfully. "Got it."

"Ouch, you bully!" Amy giggled, smacking his shoulder playfully as the others threw smiling glancing

"You two are so cute together!" Another couple stated.

"You should of brought him along a lot earlier, Amy!" Said another.

Sonic wondered why she hadn't and glanced at her face and frowned. He swore he saw a flicker of sadness cross her face but she simplify nodded and giggled out loud, saying, "Sorry about that! My hubbys just really busy. I was lucky enough to be able to finally get a free day with him." She mumbled on with a smile.

He wasn't busy.

He didn't know why she had just lied but it made his stomach turn but before he could question her Coral wrapped an arm around his and Amy's arm and gave them playful looks. "As much as I love to see such a lovely couple having fun, let's try to focus on changing pampers. How far have you progressed, Mister Hedgehog?" She asked.

Sonic sweat dropped. "Ah, about that…" he mumbled on and the rest of the class time was filled with the couples teaching Sonic change a dipper, learning new parental tips, and learning children lullabies.

It wasn't all that bad.

He was surprised to see how much he had actually enjoyed himself as they all said their farewells and he exited the classroom alongside his… wife and smiled at her.

"This was actually a lot of fun." Sonic admitted as the pair walked out the building happily as the sun began to already set.

"It was one of the best days of my life!" Amy giggled, skipping in front of him joyously, emitting that same youthfulness form their teenage years. "I'm so happy you came along!"

Seeing her this happy made him feel really happy himself.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Ames…" Sonic called out from behind her.

Amy twirled around, her quills flowing beautifully against her wind. "Hm?" She wondered, a big smile on her face.

Sonic was momentary struck by her beauty shining against the sunset and gulped, cheeks tinted pink. "Am I a good husband?" He asked, watching her intently.

There was a silence

She smiled. "Of course, my love." Emotion flooding her eyes.

He couldn't remember a time that Amy had ever lied but after seeing the sadness in her eyes, Sonic was certain she had now.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while guys! Ive been going through a lot lately (still am) and I couldn't find myself getting inspired to write but this story will not be abandoned so dont worry about that :) i will try to update sooner this time. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Title:** N/A

 **A/N:** Not a very eventful chapter but I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

 **5 — The Bad Guy**

* * *

Sonic continued running once he reached Angel Island.

A yawn escaped him as he made his way down the trail leading to the Master Emerald with tired eyes and messy quills. He had convinced Amy that he had something to do last night and wouldn't be back home until late today. In reality, he didn't have anything to do but he just felt weird having to share a bed with the pink hedgehog so instead he slept in a nearby tree.

It wasn't the most comfortable, especially considering the cold weather, but he had a lot on his mind. He also felt embarrassed with how he had woken up last time by the pink hedgehog. Just thinking about it brought chills down his back since any type of intimate contact felt uncanny and wrong.

Not only that, he still needed answers to the current present especially since there were far more drastic changes and he didn't know about. He wanted to learn what kind of man he had become and what influenced all his decisions. Then there was the biggest question in his head he couldn't get out of his head since everything happen.

Had Sally really married the Monkey Ken?

If she did, did that mean she was happy. What was she doing right now? Where was she exactly? He hated to admit it but he had actually visited her castle last night but found no trace of her anywhere which added to his lack of sleep.

He wanted to see her.

He needed answers.

An annoyed groan escaped his lips as he shook his head until he was suddenly taken by surprise when he caught himself almost running into a brick wall. Luckily, Sonic's shoes dug into the ground, stopping him just in time before he hit the wall, confusion flooding his mind as he looked it over more closely.

It looked like… a house!

Now that was new. He could have sworn that Knuckles hated houses and always slept on the cold ground outside. Why was it that he now suddenly has one? This was all just too strange.

"Hello!" Sonic knocked hesitantly. "Anybody home?"

After a brief moment, a familiar face appeared, looking annoyed. "Ah, it's you." The red enchidna said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic greeted with wide eyes as he looked up at the enchidna's newly robust figure. "You got big…" he said bewildered, unsure if he was seeing things right.

Knuckles looked at him with a raised brow. "Tails told me you were feeling off. You better?"

"Hm?" Sonic wondered, shocked by the echidna's mature state and the fact he was actually asking him how he felt for once. "Yeah, I'm all better."

"Come in," Knuckles stepped aside, walking into a what appeared the living room as Sonic followed along curiously. "Sorry I couldn't come check on you but I was busy taking care of the kids."

"Kids?" The blue hedgehog paused, looking even more baffled now when suddenly he heard footsteps running into the room.

"Uncle Sonic!" Then boomed within the living room and the blue hedgehog felt his confusion rise new extremities.

"Huh?" Sonic's mouth was agape at the sight of two identical strawberry colored toddlers running up to him in princess dresses and throwing themselves into his arms.

They were twins with the only difference being their eye color: one had purple eyes and the other teal eyes. Other than that, they seemed to have a familiar bat's face shape and ears with the exception of having long downward quills that curved up at the bottom. They looked like purebred hedgehog's but Sonic recognized their characteristics that pointed to otherwise.

"You made little clones of yourself?" Sonic asked, glancing at Knuckles' own purple eyes with bewilderment.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Knuckles scoffed, sitting down on his sofa tiredly.

"I knew Rouge and you had a thing." Sonic chuckled, still surprised as he glanced around the room to see family portraits of the pair hanged on the walls.

He was really starting to see how much the world around him had changed not only for him but also for those around him. It was strange really. Even though he expected that Knuckles would end up with Rouge he never expected to see them with kids.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck unsurely, turning to the two little girls."So uh what are your names again?" He asked.

"Gosh, Mister Sonic! You can never tell us appart!" Giggled the one with purple eyes, as she twirled around. "We have different eye colors! Remember? I'm Topaz!"

"And I'm Diamond!" Said the other one as she blinked her eyes innocently.

He should of expected such names since they were the daughters to the jewel thief.

"Right. I knew that!" Sonic grinned. "How are you little rascals?"

"We're good!" They said in sync.

"At least you don't smell funny today!" Diamond giggled as she sniffed Sonic alongside with her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Hm?" Sonic blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That's enough, girls." Knuckles snapped suddenly, giving them a look as they pouted. "Remember that your mother is going to take you girls out for a pedicure so go brush your quills."

"Aw, fine!" Again they said in sync, jumping out of Sonic's arms and running back out the room with smiley faces and waving their hands. "Bye, bye, Uncle Sonic!"

Sonic waved back, wanting to chuckle at how whipped the enchidna seemed. It seemed like getting with the white bat really made him a different person. He was a father now too so that must have also changed his life.

A father…

That's right.

Sonic was going to be one too.

The very thought made his nerves get wired and his head fuzzy. Seeing Knuckles kids suddenly made everything feel more real. It was finally hitting him that he was going to be a dad.

"What does it feel like?" He suddenly asked Knuckles, as he sat on the other couch.

"What do you mean?"

"To be a dad." Sonic gave him a weary look. "Doesn't it feel weird?"

Knuckles looked taken aback by his question but somehow proud. "It feels terrifying and thrilling at the same time." He actually smiled, glancing over at a family portrait in the room. "They are my proudest creations."

Sonic was taken aback by the look of happiness that shined with the enchidna's purple eyes and Sonic wondered if he would feel that same way when Amy would give birth. He couldn't famthom what that would feel like. It was all still so strange.

Then something bigger, more important to him in that moment, crossed his mind.

"So, about the kingdom…" Sonic found himself asking unsurely. "where's Sal?"

Knuckles gave him an awkward look, crossing his arms. "Out of town to do discussions civil matters with the neighboring kingdom. I assumed you'd know that."

"Ohh, right!" Sonic lied, wanting to ask more but something told him he shouldn't.

He decided he would hold back on that for a bit.

Somehow Sonic found himself asking more questions about being a father and teasing the red enchidna about how much he had changed over the years. He even asked if Knuckles had taken steroids which Sonic found hilarious when Knuckles said he wasn't and admitted that the tabloids wouldn't stop talking about it because Sonic was the first one to make that remark to them.

Now that sounded more like him.

A part of him wanted to know just what the enchidna had done to get so beefy, not that Sonic was lacking one bit, but he held back. Instead they continued to converse casually, eminiscing, when suddenly Sonic brought up the other day with Amy which got a weird reaction from the enchidna.

"You're joking, right?" Knuckles looked shocked.

"Nope. I really went." Sonic looked confused. "Is it that weird?"

"I thought you said going to those things was stupid and unnessary because you didn't need some strangers teaching you how to deal with kids."

Sonic almost spit his drink. "I said that?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles looked at him with a raised brow. "That's why you told Amy not to ask you again and to go alone since she was the one with the 'brilliant' idea."

Sonic sat quietly.

It didn't sound like something he expected himself to say so he wondered if the enchidna was being serious.

"Right…" Sonic laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his neck. "Well I finally realized that it wasn't too bad."

"I told you," Knuckles shook his head, "when Rouge dragged me to them I thought they were going to be weird but it was actually fun and educational."

The thought that Knuckles was actually being a better husband than himself really made him feel unsettled. He always expected it to be the opposite. That Knuckles would be more cold and distant when it came to being in a relationship.

Now it seemed like the more he learned about his past self the more he got the most unexpected and uncharacteristic revelations about himself. The idea made him frown. He didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah…" Knuckles suddenly said, snapping his attatiin back to him. "Well Rouge should be getting here soon so I need to get dinner started before she leaves again with the girls."

Sonic wanted to laugh. "Since when do you cook?" He never even saw the enchidna cook for himself and now he cooked for a whole family? Ha! Now that was unexpected.

"Well I am better at it then her but even if I wasn't she really would appreciate it. You should try it out sometime. It's not lame like you said." Knuckles said, giving the blue hedgehog a glare.

"I never said it was lame!" Sonic denied because really he didn't recall ever saying such thing.

Knuckles walked him out. "You sure about that?" He asked.

"Well…" Sonic paused, outside now, considering how his past self probably did say something like that by how everything else sounded. He frowned, "I don't think it's lame anymore."

Knuckles gave him a look. Almost as if he was inspecting something on the blue hedgehog but couldn't find a trace of whatever he was and shook his head.

"Remember!" He called out as the hedging got ready to run off. "Sunday!"

Sonic nodded and after saying a brief goodbye, he was gone just like the wind. Thoughts were quickly running around his mind. Confusion more than ever and even anger not towards anyone else but rather at himself.

Sonic was certain of one thing.

His past self was a bad husband.

It didn't take much to piece those things together after his talk with Knuckles and Amy's sad expression. He just wasn't sure why. He never considered that he would be a bad husband even if he wasn't in love with Amy. It wasn't in his nature to be the bad guy.

Why he would even marry Amy raised the bigger question. It didn't sound like he was anywhere near in love with the girl, not that it shocked him, and he couldn't help but curse himself out. Just what was his past self thinking when he asked her to get married?

None of it made by sense.

Again, Sonic cursed himself out once he reached his home. He needed to find more answers and make up for the lost time his past self was making. He had to fix those mistakes somehow and get back to his timeline and make sure he didn't succumb to getting in loveless marriage with Amy.

As Sonic entered his home, he realized how late it was and noticing the silent atmosphere that Amy was probably sleeping which he wad hoping for to avoid awkwardness of sharing a bed. A part of him wanted to sleep outside again but after his conversation with Knuckles, he oddly felt like seeing Amy. So here he was now, slowly making his way up to their room.

His eyes drifted around the dark hallway and for the first time ever he began to look at the hanging portraits.

It was portraits of the two of them in their younger days.

He smiled to himself at the memories. These he knew quite well as he glanced and admired them all. He hadn't realized that they had taken so many pictures together or rather that the media had. Most of these were of Amy clinginging to him and him looking disgruntled. Now that was iconic.

Sonic froze once he reached a certain portrait that stood out from all the others. It was arranged to stand out more, especially with the frame size, and the actual occasion. He swallowed, running a hand down the image. It was their wedding picture.

Amy looked beautiful as always with her quills arranged in waves, her bangs curling and an open slit dress that showed off her sparkling heels, toned leg halfway, and gave her an alluring look with the heartheart sheer lace corset top that hugged her waist perfectly and showed off just enough cleavage.

Sonic couldn't help but blush as he looked her body over. He couldn't tell as much now because of her belly but it seemed that her body had gotten more curvier over the years. Her waist looked much smaller and he could tell she was toned (from over the years of training for battle) and for a second he wondered what she looked like without anything on. His whole face turned bright red as his thoughts were filled with wonder of what their wedding night might have been like. He bit his tongue, shutting his eyes tight, trying to brush away the dirty thoughts in his head before he got too happy. He had never had such thoughts before about the pink hedgehog and it felt wrong.

He had to think of something else.

Anything.

Whatever could get such thoughts out of his head.

Knuckles.

He thought of Knuckles and felt like barfing. It was gross but at least least it worked. He opened his eyes again and those perverted thoughts seemed to vanish and he looked back at the portrait.

Instead of looking at her assets again, he looked at her face and frowned. Strangely, her smile didn't seem genuine but rather uncomfortable next to his smiling face. Even stranger was that in the portrait Sonic had his arm around her, pulling her close against his chest, and with a wide smile on his face, he grinned at the camera.

It was odd.

Something about his smile felt off and uncanny. It might sound silly but it wasn't like any of his usual smiles full of charm and carefree. This smile seemed loopy and his cheeks seemed rather rosy with his eyes looking hooded. It didn't seem… right.

The cobalt hedgehog furrowed his brows in confusion but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the creaking movement of a bed and his eyes drifted towards the open door just a few feet away. A soft smile made itself to his face and he let out a soft breath and made his way over to it only to peer inside to see a sleeping hedgehog in bed.

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he walked over to the bed and sat on the empty side of the bed, removing his shoes. Sleeping on a tree in this cold weather wasn't something he was planning on doing again nor could he keep running away from this situation so just for now it shouldn't be wrong. His future self probably slept countless times with Amy and if he kept running away they would probably suspect something was wrong with him which was not something Sonic wanted after Tails' last experiments.

Once done removing his shoes, Sonic lay besides the pink hedgehog and turned on his side to look at her sleeping soundlessly with head rested on his hand. He took in very detail. This was the first time he saw her asleep and he swore that she looked almost angelic.

His hand lingered over her cheek in almost what seemed like fear. As if she would shatter as soon as he touched her face. His fingers twitch; he wanted to trace the outline of her lips with my fingers. Sonic lifted his hand slowly; his finger touching her bottom lip causes her to jerk her head away. His hand freezes then moves on its own accord when she stills. Amy's lips are smooth and warm, and he couldn't believe his had touched them before. He wondered how times it had been. His finger moves slowly as he watches its trail, mesmerized, captivated.

From the corner of his eye, he saw swore he saw something move so his eyes drifted downward. Sonic's eyes watched the round belly intently. It was crazy to think that Amy, the fangirl who chased him with a hammer, was actually bearing his child. He still could fantoche it or accept it even though it was right in front of him. With much hesitance, he reached out to lay a hand over her belly and swallowed. They were married so this should be okay… right?

"Sonikku…" her gentle voice whispered.

Sonic jumped, turning to her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that—" he paused, realizing she was still asleep.

His eyes softened at the sight. So she was dreaming of him?

He couldn't help but chuckle, setting his head on the pillow beside her and admiring her with a proud smile. So many years had passed and she was still head over heels for him? He found it… cute. Then again, as much as he hated being chased by her, he couldn't imagine a world without her in it doing just that.

Amy moaned in her sleep, turning suddenly to her side and facing him. Sonic swallowed, taken aback by how close their faces were to each other. Then he heard it, "I love you.." she mumbled in her sleep.

Sonic froze, still staring at her face but this time with wide eyes. This wasn't the first time he had heard these words but something about hearing them now felt different. It was almost like those three words held a different meaning now. They were heavier. More meaningful.

She no longer showed any essence of a fangirl.

He swallowed.

For the oddest reason, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Like something had caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. He also felt like screaming then throwing up which was a really odd sensation. At first he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way but as he watched Amy's innocent sleeping face he suddenly understood.

He felt guilty.

Sonic gently pushed her face against his chest, playing with her quills as she snuggled up to his chest. For once, he didn't mind the close contact but instead felt rather at peace. It was probably because she was sleeping but even so he made himself comfortable. Until he could get things back to normal, he was going to try and be a good husband to her for the baby's sake. Even if he didn't love her, that didn't mean he couldn't treat her with care. She still meant a lot to him and he hated to see her so sad.

Sonic was going to make sure that a loveless marriage wouldn't be in their future. To be exact, so _their_ marriage wouldn't come to be. Even though he couldn't understand what his future self was thinking when he asked the pink hedgehog to marry, Sonic knew he had to do something about it to make sure she married someone who loved her the same way and would make her happy.

Unfortunately, that someone wasn't him but for now he would try to be the best husband he could be. To fix the mistakes of his future self and put a genuine smile back on her face. That was the least thing he could do until he figured out how to get things back to normal.

For Amy and… their baby.

* * *

 **Things are about to get rolling and I'll finally start adding chapter titles so I can't wait to show you guys what happens next! XD Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Title: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

 **A/N:** I love hear all your theories but for those who are certain of their predictions, prepare to get confused even more! :D

* * *

 **6 — Memories**

* * *

The tasty aroma of sent chili seasoning mixed with cooked meat sent Amy's nose in a wiggling frenzy. It didn't help that her pregnancy made her hungry and cravings more powerful and she awoke from her slumber almost drooling.

"Huh?" She blinked, surprised to find a tray of food over her body with an orange juice on the side with a grinning Sonic in an apron. "What's all this?" Amy wondered, glancing up at the cobalt hedgehog with a tilted head.

"Breakfast obviously!" Sonic said proudly, sitting beside her on the bed and waiting for her to have a taste of his food.

Amy gave him a humorous look, motioning to the food in the tray. "Chili dogs this early morning?"

"It's never too early for chili dogs." Sonic said excitedly. "Go on. Try them! I added a secret recipe."

Amy giggled at his childish behavior but nodded, grabbing a hold of the chili dog and taking a big bite and in seconds she was turning as red as Knuckles. "Ah! So spicy!" She hissed, sticking her tongue out and heaving.

Sonic laughed. "I know, right? It's great! That's what the orange juice is for." He said, handing it out to her as she quickly tried to chug it down. "Guess you can't handle the spice. Sorry about that. I'll put less next time."

"So what's the special occasion?" Amy asked, finishing a gulp of her juice.

"What do you mean?" Sonic blinked. "Can't I make breakfast for my wife without her questioning it?"

"I guess you can…" Amy admitted, slightly in disbelief as he began cleaning after her. "I really appreciate it." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Sonic said, grinning brightly. "Now, I need you to dress up in your best outfit later today."

Amy tilted her head. "What for?" She asked.

"I'm taking you out on a date!"

"What?!" Amy froze, looking like Sonic had suddenly grown a horn.

"Stop sounding so shocked." Sonic chuckled, walking over to the door with the tray. "Let me just take my wife out to eat because she deserves it."

Amy smiled, shaking her head. "I just can't believe I'm finally getting that date!" She gave his cheek a peck. "Thank you, Sonnikku!"

Sonic blushed but frowned. "Finally…?"

"Yup, you've never taken me out since we got married." Amy said, getting up from bed with a bright smile. "I'm so excited!"

He groaned. "Fuck you, future me…" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Amy wondered, glancing over at him with concern.

"Nothing, Ames." He grinned, getting ready to leave the room before flashing her a smile. "But today is your day and I do have to prepare some stuff so I'll be back to pick you up around three, alright?"

"Alright." Amy said cutely with a nod, returning his thumbs up and with that he sped off to the kitchen, washed the dishes, and zipped out of the house.

He needed to find a suit to wear. This was a special occasion after all. To him, it was his first date with Amy that he hadn't let slip by like he always did in the past, how he regretted that now, and he wanted to look his best for her.

He had even gone shopping for the perfect tailored suit and shoes just for the occasion, bearing the hours it took, but gladly accepting it for her. In the end, he even decided on buying a bouquet of flowers. He has to fix his future self's mistakes anyway he could. Amy really deserved at least that especially with how she was trying to already be the best mom she could be and had actually been surprisingly calm.

The blue hedgehog checked himself out through the side window of a car and fixed his quills as a last minute adjustment. It felt weird to be dressed this way. He couldn't remember another time he'd dress this up for a date other than when Sally forced him to wear one for some ball she had to attend with some other leaders.

"Looking dashing!" A voice yelled, making Sonic turn around confused. "Someone's going to get lucky tonight!" An old goat whistled, winking at Sonic as he passed by chuckling.

Sonic's cheeks flushed, shaking his head at the old man crossed the road. "Perverted old man." He mumbled to himself with a chuckle of his own as he got ready to speed off.

In no time he was home.

Sonic grinned, checking out his watch. "Just in time." He said as he stepped into the living room.

There was no hedgehog in place.

"Ames?" He called out.

"Just a second!" Amy called from upstairs.

Even though he could of gotten them to the restaurant in a quick second, he couldn't help but be impatient. He had given more than enough time to get ready. He had made sure to give her hours of preparation and even still she wasn't ready?

Sonic groaned.

A few minutes passed until he finally heard footsteps coming down. "I'm ready!" Amy's voice rang excitedly.

"Finally!" Sonic stopped tapping his foot, turning to face her. "Ames, you really need to start–whoa…"

Amy was standing there. Her quills were up on top of her head, her cheeks flushed, and his eyes traveled down her body to see that she was wearing a red bodycon dress with black clear strap block heels in her hands, her toes painted a deep red.

"Sorry," she said softly, and his eyes leisurely came back up her body to meet hers.

"It's okay," Sonic answered as she opened the door farther, stepping out as she placed on her heels.

"Do you think I look okay?" she asked.

Sonic's brain took a second to process her words; he was still stuck on her bare feet and how good she looked dressed in a tight dress. "Yeah. You look…nice." He watched as her eyes look him over, and it made him feel nervous, but also bashful. They both stood there staring at each other, but then her eyes traveled down to his hand and get humorously big. "These are for you." Sonic lifted his hand, righting the flowers and awkwardly holding them out to her.

"Oh, wow. Thank you," she says breathily, taking the flowers from his hand and bringing them to her face to smell them. After a few moments of just watching her appreciate his simple gift, something made him want to reach over and touch her face.

He swallowed, holding back such thoughts, saying simply, "We should get going."

Amy cutely spread her hands out to him like a small child wanting to be picked up making Sonic smile as he copied her and she jumped into his arms.

"Hold on tight." he warned, pulling her into his arms and they were off, arriving at the restaurant in seconds as he gently set Amy down so she wouldn't fall but she had other ideas as she began jumping excitedly as soon as she saw the restaurant.

"No way!" Amy hugged his arm excitedly. "You actually got a reservation here? I hear it's nearly impossible!"

"Look who your talking to." Sonic said with a wink, pointing at himself. "My name is kind of a big thing around here."

Amy giggled. "I guess your right."

They stepped inside, looking like an actual couple as people mumbled amongst each other and glanced at them. Sonic was used to the attention in the past but the fact that it was while he had Amy wrapped around his arm made him feel funny. Even so, he held her delicately so she wouldn't trip, his fatherly instincts setting in so she'd be okay.

"Table for two for Sonic." He said to the hostess who gave gave them a awe smile and nodded over to the dining hall with two menus.

"Right this way, Mister Hedgehog." The hostess said and led them to their table. "Your waiter will attend you soon."

The room was so filled with the noise that reverberated around it that it was impossible not to get caught up in the mood. The ceiling was high but there was also a large ballroom where many couple could be seen dancing happily. It looked like Ancient Rome and the artwork on the ceiling was beautifully done.

"It's so beautiful…" Amy mumbled, taken aback by the beautiful restaurant and the pleasant atmosphere.

"Of course. Anything for my wife and.. baby." Sonic said as he pulled her chair out for her to sit like a true gentleman.

Amy blinked at his words but smiled at him tenderly as he sat down across from her as he tried his best to ignore that stare. It made him nervous. He wasn't sure why so he sunk his head into the menu.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Hedgehog couple," Greeted a young waiter with a wide smile after a few minutes. "What can I get you both this evening?"

"Hmm," Amy pursed her lips. "The Orecchiette Verde and a lemonade for me." She decides on, shutting her menu.

"I'll get the Fritto Misto and a lemonade too." Sonic added with a wide smile.

"You don't want to see the wine list?" The waiter asked him.

"I'm not…" he stopped himself. He was legal now. He had to temper that so he didn't sound like a weirdo. Sonic coughed. "No, thank you."

After what happened last time he drank, he wanted nothing to do with alcohol even though he could drink it legally now. What if something crazy happened again? He couldn't have that.

The waitress nodded, writing off their food and leaving with a nod.

In the next twenty five minutes, both hedgehog's spent most of the time in an awkward silence other than a few casual conversations about their day and the weather. Sonic didn't like it. This was the first time Sonic didn't know what to talk about. Yes. He had a lot of questions but he didn't know how to go about and ask them without sounding out of the ordinary. When they finally got their food, he was lucky enough that Amy broke the awkward silence with a small smile, looking over at him.

"We haven't gone out on a date since we were still teenagers." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, right. Time passed by so fast, seriously." He said, chucking as he ate his food. "Which date was your favorite?" He asked, taking this opportunity to investigate.

"All of them!" Amy said with a wide smile. "But if I had to pick them maybe on our third date when you asked me to be your girlfriend and we had our first kiss."

Third date?!

Sonic almost spit his drink in shock as the pink hedgehog tilted her head at him confused at the reaction. "Sorry about that," Sonic chuckled nervously as his cheeks flushed, wiping his chin. "continue."

Amy giggled, finishing up her food. "When you blush like that it takes me back."

Sonic shifted in his seat, unsure of what she meant.

She gave a sigh. "I remember that you were so nervous and the way you looked at me for the first time so lovingly made it impossible for me to stop blushing the whole night."

Sonic wondered if she was making it all up. It didn't sound like him and judging by how their marriage seemed it didn't sound like something he would of done. Plus, it was possible that she had misinterpreted his feelings.

"You even cried." She added.

Sonic crocked a brow."I did?" He asked, bewildered. Now he was certain she was lying.

Amy nodded, giggling excitedly as she continued. "Yeah, you wouldn't stop smiling either and that's when I knew you were mine and everything felt right."

Sonic's lips twisted in disapproval.

It really didn't sound like something he would do especially crying of all things. Sonic wasn't a crier. There must have been something else involved because there was no way he could imagine any of that happening.

He had never been a romantic let alone with Amy of all people. He could never kiss her—wait. Sonic cringed as he glanced at her belly and realized that kissing her wasn't impossible considering his future self had gotten her pregnant.

He blushed at the thought, glancing at her cheerfully munching on her food, oblivious to his stare. Was it possible that his future self was actually… he shook his head. No. The very thought felt strange to even say because there was no way he'd ever fall in love with his fangirl who was just crazily chase him around with a hammer. Her "love" for him was nothing but just that: an obsession. Sonic never considered it more than a child's crush.

"This was delicious!" Amy said blissfully, patting her belly cutely.

Sonic smiled, leaning on his hand to gaze at her. "Aw, you didn't seem this excited for my chili dogs." He teased.

"They were great, sweetheart." Amy said proudly, giving him a thumbs up, which Sonic wondered if it had been a habit she got from being around him. "Nothing compares to those!"

"Well I'm glad you said that because they're the only thing I can cook so you'd be eating a lot of them from now on." Sonic shrugged playfully, giving her a wink. "I have to work up you chili tolerance too."

Amy smiled tenderly, gazing at him with so much affection that it made Sonic feel suddenly timid as he looked away. Usually their roles were reversed. Now he felt like he was acting like a school girl.

"Sonikku?"

"Yeah?" He wondered, glancing back at her shyly.

"Thank you." Amy said, placing a hand on top of his and caressed his hand with her thumb.

"You don't have to thank me." Sonic laughed, placing his other hand on top of hers and gripping it reassuringly. "You're my wife and I have to treat you like a princess."

Amy bit her lip, unable to stop smiling. "You know, you've been acting different lately."

"Have I?" Sonic asked, pulling his hands away to take a sip of his drink as an excuse because in reality he felt weird having such intimate exchanges with her.

"Yeah… you seem more… open." She nodded, finding those words to be the most accurate.

"You think I'm not open?" Sonic wondered, wanting to take this time to see if he could get any more information about his future self. "What makes you think that?"

"That's just it. If you show any sign of a mistake or pain you always try to hide it." Amy explained, the happiness in her face evaporating into dejection. "You never seem to want to talk to me ever since we got married and it almost makes me feel like you regret marrying me in the first place…"

That very comment made Sonic's heart strings tug at his heart. She wasn't wrong at all so he couldn't deny it. He didn't understand why his future self would ever marry her in the first place and he really didn't understand after what Amy had said about him. What he did know was there was more he needed to find out.

"Ames, I haven't…" Sonic paused, unsure as to how to accumulate his words without lying. "I won't hide anymore." He ended up saying genuinely, giving her a soft smile. "You see this smile on my face? It's because I'm happy being here with you. You make me happy."

That wasn't a lie.

He couldn't remember a moment he event felt upset or angry with her around. She was always so bubbly and smiley. Amy did have a positive affect on his life when she wasn't chasing him around or trying to convince him to go on dates with her.

"Sonic."

He blinked at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Amy said proudly.

Sonic took in a heavy breath. Again, these were words he had heard plenty of times before in his accurate timeline but they felt different, stronger even, and it made something flutter inside of him. He never understood how she could say something with such a strong meaning so easily to him.

It had always bothered him.

His brows furrowed as he looked at his glass. "Why?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know the reason behind it.

Amy tilted her head. "Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" Sonic asked, snapping his full attention to her as his eyes shined with peaked interest.

"That's a sudden question." Amy said, looking down with a cute smile.

"I've just always been curious…" Sonic admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed to be asking. "Didn't you ever consider it was just consider it was just infatuation?"

"I'll admit that I was a crazy fangirl who was simply captivated by the fact that you were a hero." Amy said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "But that soon changed when I turned thirteen."

"I was till young but I began to learn that the reason I fell in love with you was actually because you always brightened my day with that silly smile of yours and you showed me how life is an adventure. Whenever I was around you I couldn't stop smiling and feeling like that's exactly where I was supposed to be. By your side always and forever because it just felt so right. It made me want to hold your hand one day and put that smile on your face too just like you always have for me and make you happy to the best of my ability."

"I just wasn't sure how to show you that and I was actually really insecure, believe it or not, and I didn't know how to act around you. Plus, even when I started to mature more, you didn't realize it until years later. I stopped chasing you when I turned thirteen and realized this but you still saw me like a nuisance. I just wish you would of realized how much I had changed and saw how I was in love with you and that it wasn't some little crush anymore." She finished with a cute smile.

Sonic watched her taken aback. His cheeks were suddenly kissed pink, the blooming color so cute against his peachy skin in Amy's eyes. He looks away and finds a distraction holding his hand against his cheek in an attempt to casually hide his blushing face.

He wasn't expecting such a cheesy confession. It made him look back on his real memories to see if anything proved what she was saying was true and it was. Amy had stopped chasing him over the last three years but she would still follow him around.

Had he really been so oblivious to her changes? He paused. Was it possible that he was being neglectful to her even back then? He glanced over at her, sipping on her drink with a nervous expression on his face.

He expected her to ask him the same question but instead she looked away, watching the people dancing on the ballroom happily. Something about that didn't sit well with him. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to answer her, it almost felt like she knew that.

Sonic bit his lip, looking down as the same guilty feeling emerged.

He didn't want to make her sad anymore.

He wanted those last moments with her before he returned to his timeline to be sweet while they lasted. Whenever that would be. Her watched her unsure of what to do to make things better.

There was a tiny smile on her face as she watched the people twirl and laugh as they moved and a brilliant idea came to mind and so he stood, walking in front of her. She looked up at him confused.

"May I have this dance?" Sonic asked, holding out his hand to her.

"I don't know how to dance actually… you know that." Amy blushed, feeling quite embarrassed to admit that and even surprised by the question but even so Sonic smiled and pulled her to the dance floor anyway.

"Well you're about to learn!" He laughed, arranging their bodies so they could start dancing, for once not minding the close contact since dancing was secretly one of his specialities.

He was great on his feet.

Amy blushed timidly but nodded as he then swayed her body.

The music spun around them lifting away gravity. She couldn't count how many times she had squished his foot under her own. Still he smiled brightly as their shoes clicked over the ballroom floor. He watched as her quills spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person in front of you.

The lights were twinkling with every step as Amy spun in delicate circles, her velvet dress billowing out. It had been so long since she had last danced with Sonic. She used to love things like this, the pressure of his warm hand on her back and the feeling of her small feet gliding along the floor.

At this point, it didn't matter if she was dancing right or not but just that she couldn't stop smiling like a kid as Sonic swayed with her. She actually wasn't as bad as she thought. Sonic blushed, entranced by her body as she moved her hips to the beat of the music and flashed him a big smile.

He didn't think he could ever enjoy dancing with Amy this much before. Actually, he was finding out how there were a lot of things he didn't expect to enjoy in her presence. She wasn't half bad.

Maybe… just maybe… he could fa—

 _"Don't touch me!"_ Shouted a furious voice within his mind, making his eyes shut in pain.

Sonic groaned, stopping mid dance as a hazy image began to blur his vision and cause him to get dizzy. He felt like throwing up. He couldn't help but suddenly feel nauseous.

What the hell?

What was that exactly?

"Sonikku?" Amy's voice echoed in front of him.

 _"Ames… I'm sorry… I don't know what I'm doing…" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he gazed into the frightful gaze of a younger looking Amy in a ripped wedding dress. "I don't want to do this to you… I… I hate this feeling… it's disgusting… why did you—"_

Sonic's eyes shot open.

It was his voice...

"Sonic!" Amy's voice boomed over the loud music, snapping him back to the present in a sweaty mess.

Sonic held his head.

These feelings and memories weren't his or rather they were but they weren't things he remembered nor did he understand them. They were unexpected. Strange. A mixture of anger, pain, fear, regret, and something else that resembled love and lust.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Amy's worried voice rang again, holding his face now so he was forced to look at her.

He couldn't understand why but he felt the urge to cry when his eyes met hers. Another part of him felt like pulling her close. An overwhelming fear enclosing him as if she'd shatter the moment he touched her but also that he wanted to hold her anyways to feel absolute.

Amy's eyes watched him, searching his face for something that showed what could be wrong. She saw a familiar face full of fear that she never could understand but instead of it being shielded away by a fake smile something else occurred. Unexpectedly, she found herself being pulled close into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered against her quills.

"What for?" Amy wondered, taken by surprise that Sonic was holding her so close.

"I don't know…" Sonic admitted. "Everything up to this point."

In truth, he really wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but the words were coming out like vomit and the heavy feeling leaving him as they left his lips. He was utterly confused but somehow at peace. There were so many more things now that he didn't understand and a part of him was scared to find out.

The pink hedgehog was silent listening to how his heartbeat and his shaking calmed. She was confused at how he strange he had been acting, especially with an apology, which caught her off guard, but the fact that he was holding her so close and so affectionately made her feel overwhelmed with emotions.

For a moment, she felt like she was with her old Sonic again and that was something that meant a lot to her.

Amy pushed his chest away, confusing him as to why she would try to pull away from his embrace when next thing Sonic knew, she had slammed her lips to his and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.

He knew he didn't love her back, but he couldn't stop her. If he pulled away now then he'd probably break her heart considering they were technically husband and wife and so he gently leaned into Amy's warm lips, feeling a sense of yearning in his belly he didn't comprehend from somewhere deep within him.

Amy's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her at once. It wasn't just her feeling this way. The weirdest part was that when their lips came into contact with each other, it sent shivers down Sonic's back, her intoxicating smell, pulling him to her, gave a different vibe, as he placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss.

The tender touch they shared made everyone around them disappear. There wasn't anything else in the world except them two. Something about this feeling made Sonic feel like this felt right.

They pulled apart, took shaky, shallow breaths, and looked at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Amy's full of wonder and love, Sonic's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but something passed through them that Sonic didn't understand at that moment.

For the first time he really looked at her. Her wispy lashes. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Her blushing face. He never realized how beautiful her emerald eyes were before. Her quills were unexpectedly soft to the touch. Her hands were strong yet at the same time gentle. And her mouth… oh, how he wanted to kiss that mouth again.

He shut his eyes and leaned forward, pulling her closer by the waist when he felt her stop his lips, bringing him back to reality when he opened his eyes and looked at the pink hedgehog in surprise. He never imagined that Amy would actually reject him but for some reason it actually made him pout in protest.

"We should keep dancing." Amy said with a smirk, placing a finger on his lips. "People are staring."

And she was right, as soon as Sonic glanced around the dance floor, he noticed how many of them were giving them sly smiles and others giggling amongst themselves.

Sonic blushed and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. He suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind his gloved hand. The blue hedgehog knew that every single person was giving him encouraging smiles – all eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like predatory beasts.

"Let them watch!" Amy giggled, pulling him closer as she rested her arms around his neck and swayed her hips with the beat. "Come on! Dance with me!"

Sonic paused and gazed at her pretty face.

He felt his worries leave him at the sound of her giggles and he pressed his forehead down against hers, held her close, joining her in her fit of giggles like teenagers, which he technically still was, as the night went on as they danced to their heart's content.

It was clear.

Something inside him was changing.

* * *

 **I can make no promises with how often I will update, probably once a month or twice, it really depends how inspired I feel and it really depends on how busy I am with summer classes but I CAN promise that I will not abandon this story :) I already have it all planned out to the last detail! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I cant wait to hear your theories/ opinions!**

 **Also LadySonamy, sure! send me a PM and Ill consider it if it flows with the story and/or if it fits! :)**


End file.
